


В пустыне моего сна

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли капитана Кирка после полнометражного фильма</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пустыне моего сна

“Энтерпрайз” окутала темнота и тишина. Не спят только несколько дежурных офицеров на мостике. И не спит капитан у себя в каюте. В каюте, на которую он имеет право еще несколько часов, а потом “Энтерпрайз” войдет в док, и он вновь станет списанным на берег, потерявшим свое место в жизни адмиралом… Но сейчас эта мысль не вызывает привычной горечи. Потому что теперь ему есть, что делать на Земле.

Кирк и сам не знает пока, что именно. Нет ни планов, ни осознанных мыслей о будущем – просто четкое ощущение, что теперь он снова будет жить. Просто жить… Потому что рядом – протяни руку и коснешься – лежит Спок. Он спит, слишком измученный прикосновением Виджера к его сознанию, пониманием и ломкой собственной души. Он молча смотрит на спящего вулканца, не в силах определится, что чувствует – то ли всепоглощающую нежность, то ли глухую злость, которая просыпается внутри, когда он смотрит на исхудавшее лицо и руки Спока. Они его что, голодом морили?!! Ладно, спасибо и на том, что вернули, вернули Спока сюда, к звездам, к нему… Спасибо, что он сам захотел вернутся.

Говорят, что когда человек крепко спит, то можно увидеть его настоящее лицо. Спок выглядит непривычно хрупким, беззащитным. Маска строгой суровости на его лице разгладилась, линия рта смягчилась. Но сейчас, во сне, на этом лице еще и печать глубокого спокойствия. Когда Спок пришел к нему, ее не было.

Кирк устало – голова уже отказалась думать – дописывал последние строчки отчета. Он ушел с мостика, позволяя офицерам посудачить, а молодежи – расслабится вдали от суровых глаз капитана. Спока доктор уволок в медотсек, не слушая слабых протестов вулканца что с ним все в порядке и громогласно распинаясь об опасностях неврологического шока. Кирк подозревал, что МакКою просто невтерпеж встасть поругатся со старым другом. Сигнал двери не удивил Джима. Он словно бы ждал весь вечер, но только сейчас понял, чего ждет. Спока. Он был уверен, что после медотсека Спок придет к нему. Так и вышло.

Вулканец вошел, остановился с нескольких шагах от стола. - Боунс наконец отпустил тебя? – спросил Кирк, поднимаясь навстречу другу. - Доктор был… удовлетворен результатами медосмотра. “Он вдоволь высказал все что думает о зеленой вулканской крови и счел, что ничего страшного со Споком уже не произойдет” – перевел про себя Кирк. Он на секунду замялся, на зная, с чего начать разговор.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с вами… с тобой, Джим.

“С тобой, Джим??!! Это мой Спок или его подменили?!!”

\- Конечно – он улыбнулся Споку. – Присаживайся.

Вулканец проигнорировал предложение. Он выглядел одновременно смущенным и напряженным.

\- Я хотел извинится перед тобой,- начал он, не глядя на капитана. – Я причинил тебе боль. Причинял боль много раз, следуя идеалам которые оказались ложными. Я прошу прощения.

\- Спок, это были твои идеалы, твой путь. Тут не за что извинятся.

Спок покачал головой, как бы говоря, “есть за что” и продолжил: - Ты отпустил меня на Вулкан, хотя и знал что я могу никогда не вернутся. Но теперь я здесь… и хочу остатся с тобой, тхила.

Впервые он поднял глаза и также впервые Джим Кирк увидел на его лице все эмоции, которые в этот момент испытывал Спок. Джиму, привыкшему угадывать эмоции в его глазах, откровенно демонстрирующий эмоции Спок показался более открытым и обнаженным, чем если бы это была физическая нагота. На лице Спока была и боль, и настороженность, нерешительность, беззащитность, нежность… Только на миг. Потом его лицо преобрело обычное выражение, а эмоции остались жить в темно-карих глазах. Но от этого они не стали слабее.

“Он что, боится? Боится что упустил свой шанс много лет назад и я просто скажу что он мне не нужен? Но только недавно, в медотсеке… Готов поклястся, что для Спока это было тем же, чем для меня – своего рода признанием… наших чувств и наших отношений”

Жестом – горло у Джима перехватило и он не был уверен что может хоть слово сказать – он поманил Спока к себе, и когда тот подошел почти вплотную обнял его. Держать его вот так, в своих объятиях и не отпускать. Потому что как только разомкнешь руки становится страшно, что это все сон, что он проснется в своей квартире в Нью-Йорке один. Раньше он никогда не позволял себе так обнять Спока, прижатся щекой к его щеке. Всегда был уверен, что вулканец оттолкнет его, или осторожно высвободится из рук, извиняясь. Сейчас он чувствовал, что может это сделать.

_Джим, моя друг, моя любовь, мой тхила. Я – твой. Полностью и навсегда…_

_… и душой и телом? Спок, ты же знаешь, я…_

_Знаю. Нет нужды в словах._

_Это ментальное слияние?_

_Да. Мы тхила._

Чья это мысль, его или Спока?

Они отстраняются на расстояние локтя – руки Спока все еще у него на плечах – просто чтобы видеть глаза друг-друга. Кирк понимает, что спешить глупо и ненужно, но слишком живо еще ощущение одиночества. Он все еще неуверен, что Спок здесь, рядом, что это не мимолетное касание или брошенный мельком взгляд, ощущение, которое растает стоит лишь приглядется повнимательнее. Джим все еще не верит, что они вместе.

_Можно?_

\- Что можно?- он не сознавал, что это была мысль, а не голос, пока сам не заговорил вслух. Спок внимательно смотрит на него. Он ждет, что человек поймет сам. Джим вдруг понимает. Он осторожно целует Спока – легкое прикосновение к губам, даже не настоящий поцелуй. С колотящимся сердцем, боясь испугать, оттолкнуть… Спок отвечает на поцелуй, неловко и неумело.

А потом отступает назад и опускает глаза. Скоро Спок привыкнет, что в нежность, в страсти, в ласке нет ничего необычного. Но сейчас все внове, и стена еще не рухнула до конца. Джиму показалось, что у него на сердце разжалась чья-то грубая холодная рука. Все еще будет. Будет.

… Потом они долго беседовали, рассказывали друг другу как провели год в одиночестве. Тихая, неспешная беседа, еще приправленная отгосками тоски по друг-другу. Кирк не мог удержатся чтобы не прикасатся к Споку – руки, волосы, скулы, виски, кончики заостренных ушей – вот уж чего он бы никогда раньше себе не позволил, а эти ушки вызывали щемящее трогательное чувство. Джиму хотелось большего, он но сдерживался, боясь разрушить хрупкую атмосферу единства между ними. Для страсти еще будет время. А Спок не протестовал против касаний и осторожных ласк, лежал рядом, ни на миг не отрывађ взгляд от его лица. Он так и уснул, до последнего борясь со сном, чтобы просто смотреть и слушать родной голос.

А капитану не спалось. Странное, холодное предчувствие разлуки, пусть не скорой, но неизбежной. Он не выдержал – накрыл руку Спока своей, пытаясь прогнать беспокойство. Вулканец шевельнулся, приоткрыл глаза.

_Это я. Спи спокойно._

Спок подвинулся ближе к нему – все еще не решаясь переступить грань и подвинутся вплотную, прижатся.

_Тебе тоже нужно поспать._

_Я не хочу._

_Ты устал. Спи. Я буду здесь когда ты проснешся._

_Ты больше не оставишь меня?_

_Нет. Никогда._

_Пока смерть не разлучит нас?_ – странная вещь – усмешка в мысленной речи.

_Нет. Вообще никогда._


End file.
